


First Words

by Queenbemisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, first words tattoo, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbemisha/pseuds/Queenbemisha
Summary: A soulmate au with your soulmates first words are tattooed on your wrist. Except for Angels, your soulmates first words are seared into your mind. Dean is confused since his are in a different language that no one understands. Sam knows his is a janitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love soulmate au's, so I wrote one myself. Hope it is not to bad. A lot of people forget that Castiel first spoke to Dean in the gas station, except he was really loud. So I went with that, making it harder for Dean to find his soulmate. I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I just realized I never clarified where Gabriel and Sam were at the end. For those wondering, it is at the college where "Tall Tales" took place. Sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> Second Edit: I have gotten a few people asking me who Adam's soulmate is. I personally don't ship him with anyone, sorry for any disappointed fans. However, I am willing to add a little blurb with him and Michael, or whoever you ship him with. Please let me know in the comments, I wish to make you guys happy.

Dean looked at his wrist in an inquisite look. "Mommy what does mine say?" He asked.

"I don't know honey, it is in no language we have ever seen before," Mary explained.

Dean frowned. His tattoo had just appeared. It always appeared once someone reached their third birthday. It was supposedly the first thing your soulmate said to you. But his was like no one had ever seen before.

It was a very dark red, meaning that the person was speaking very loud. The darker the color, the louder your soulmate spoke. 

Dean stared at his tattoo for a little longer, then shrugged and went back outside to play. Mary sighed after the little boy and smiled. She put her hand over her stomach as she felt a kick. She always wanted this normal life. And now she had it.

.....................................

  
"Dean, can you read it to me?" Sam asked, excited. 

Dean smiled and ruffled his little brothers hair. It was his birthday today, and as always, John was not here. Dean looked at his wrist. "I have been mopping this floor for six years," Dean reads aloud.

Sammy ponders on this. "And what does yours say?" He asked Dean.  
Dean laughs. "I don't know, mines in another language," he said.

Sam thinks. Then he smiled. "I have my mark!!" He says, enthusiastic.

He dances all around their motel room, and Dean looks at him, happy. At least Sam was ok.

......................................

Sam walked with Dean up the stairs with the janitor. "So, how long have you been working here?" He asked, trying to making friendly conversation.

In reality, he thought that the guy was cute, but couldn't just straight up start flirting with him. 

The guy looked surprised, but simply shrugged it off as he answered "I have been mopping this floor for six years."

Sam stopped, blinking. "What?" He asked, Dean with him.

Sam and the janitor stared at each other, gaping. Then the janitor rushed in and gave Sam a big sloppy kiss. "Always wanted to do that," the janitor smiled.

.................................

The Janitor revealed to be the Trickster, but promised to stop. He and Sam were just happy to find each other. However, he refused to show his wrist. "Not yet, kiddo, not yet," the Trickster said.

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sam confused and sad.

.....................................

Next time Sam met his soulmate he was killing Dean over and over again. Sam pleaded with the trickster over and over again to stop. The Trickster looked pitiful as he explained to his soulmate that he was doing it to get Sam ready to face Dean dying. 

Sam understood his reasoning but it was still heartbreaking to watch his brother die on Wednesday. 

He searched for months for the Trickster. Finally he found him and pleaded to have Dean back. The Trickster hesitated and then snapped his fingers. And the Sam woke up to that Wednesday, without his soulmate again.

....................................

Castiel, as most Angels, had his soul mates first words to him engraved in his head. "Who are you?" Was his.

Castiel, though pretended to be indifferent like all the other Angels, wanted to find his. It had been thousands upon millions of years, and yet still no luck. 

One day he was told to go help save a man. This man, they said, was the Righteous Man. And he was stuck in Hell. Some rumors even suggested that he was Michaels true vessel. So Castiel went to Hell and fought for ten years. Finally he reached the man. His soul was broken, but the most beautiful soul Castiel had ever laid his eyes on.  
Castiel gripped the man and fought his way back out of Hell. He found the mans body, and healed it. He restored the soul to its body, and then went to find a vessel.

Castiel soon felt bad so went to go check on the man. The poor guy had just been raised from Hell. One glance at him told Castiel his name was Dean.

Castiel figured that if he was the Righteous man, he would understand him if he spoke without a vessel. So he begin to speak. "Hello Dean, I am Castiel, the one who saved you from Hell. How is living? Dean, are you OK? Oh father..."

Castiel stopped when he realized that Dean could not understand him.  
He had just got out of Hell, I will just wait a little bit, reasoned Castiel, then left to find a vessel.

........................................

Castiel had finally had success, and went to the barn where they were summoning him. He appeared over the roof of the barn and tumbled down. Shaking himself off, he burst through the doors. Dean and the older man started shooting at him. Castiel passed through the bullets and various traps with ease. "Who are you?" Dean asked.

Castiel wondered if he could possibly be his soulmate. But of course, nearly everyone asked who he was. "I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he answered simply.

Pretty soon, Dean was calling upon him and they were soon, as Cas hoped, friends.

....................................

Sam looked at his soulmate, in the circle of holy fire. "They call me Gabriel," the Trickster said.

Sam could not believe it. His soulmate, an archangel? "What about your wrist?" He blurted out.

Dean looked at Sam, exasperated. But Gabriel chuckled. "We Angels have our soulmates words engraved in our minds. That's how I knew you were mine," Gabriel explained.

Sam could not believe it. Of all people, he was stuck with a trickster, an angel. "Wait, do all angels have soulmates?" Dean asked.

"Yes, some humans, some other Angels, some even other creatures. Why, you have an eye out for an angel," Gabriel teased.

"No! Just wondering," Dean said rather hastily.

Gabriel just shrugged it off. "So, are you letting me out or what?" He asked.

....................................

Gabriel watched Sam as he left, wanting to cry. Sam was obviously confused but at the moment he needed to take care of Lucifer. He let an image of himself do the talking. Almost there. Soon this would be over.

Lucifer all of the sudden spun around and stabbed Gabriel. Gabriel could only feel shock and regret as he felt the cold blade strike his heart. _I'm so sorry Sammy_ , is all he could think as his grace and wings burned and then all was black.

......................................

Dean could not comfort his brother. He had not lost his soulmate. He had not even met him. Him? No, her. Definitely a her. Dean thought, clearing his mind away from that angel with the dark hair, the blue eyes.

Dean wrapped his brother in a hug. Sam quickly sank into it, sobbing into his shirt. "He is just gone! My wrist, it's blank. I want him back, Dean. I want him back," Sam sobbed.

Dean hugged Sammy tighter. "I know, Sam, I know."

But as he was comforting his brother, he could not help but think, _I don't know, and I don't think I ever will._

.........................................

Castiel covered his ears, trying to block out Deans prayers. It broke his heart to hear Dean, to hear him of all people. And he prayed every night, no matter what. Even in Purgatory. Castiel had his suspicions of course. Deans first words to him were "Who are you?" 

Sure, that didn't necessarily mean that Dean was his soulmate, but Castiel had been feeling something. He had asked Gabriel before he died, and Gabriel confirmed it as love. 

It took all his willpower not to go to Dean. _If I go he will be in danger,_ Castiel reminded himself. But still. It was so hard not to go when Dean was in need of him.

.....................

Dean looked at the translation Kevin had given him. He was remarking about how Kevin was a "gift from God" after he translated the next step to close Hells gates, when Kevin noticed his wrist. "I can translate that if you want," Kevin suggested, pointing at his wrist.

  
Dean had been surprised, but willing. Kevin had grabbed a post-it note and wrote down the words. Now Dean knew what was on his wrist.

_Hello Dean, I am Castiel, the one who saved you from Hell. How is living? Dean, are you OK? Oh father._

Dean had never even thought of Cas as his soulmate. Well, yeah, Cas was not exactly bad looking. But he was a freaking Angel.

Dean simply sighed. _Here goes nothing_ he thought as he started to pray.

.......................

Castiel felt a tug as he looked over the water. He heard Dean pray to him, and quickly flew over. "Hello Dean," he greeted the hunter.

"Hey Cas. I think I found a case. So, uh, you want to help?" Dean asked, gesturing with his hands.

Cas's eyes caught sight of Deans tattoo and gasped. He could read it, of course. It was Enochian. And the first words he ever said to Dean. "Is.... Is that your soulmate tattoo?" He asked.

Dean looked at it. "Uh, yeah. Kevin just translated it for me, and, well, are you....?" Dean trailed off, blushing.

"I think, I mean, my soulmates words were 'who are you?' and, well, that is what you first said to me," Cas realized.

Dean stared at the Angel, and Cas could not help but look inside his mind. He could hear so much conflict. That Cas did not want him, he did not deserve him.  
And the other side of Dean, just telling him to kiss him.

Castiel decided to solve the problem right then and there. He strode over and pulled Dean into a kiss.

Dean was obviously surprised. Cas could feel him stiffen up. But just as Cas thought that perhaps this was a bad idea, Dean started kissing back.

Cas never wanted this to end. After all, this was meant to be, right? So he continued the kiss. Never breaking off.

And that is how Sam found them, making out. Castiel could not care less. He had his soulmate. The one he loved.

Sam was obviously happy for them, and kept giving Dean his I knew it look. But Cas could see the sadness in his eyes, and knew that Sam was missing Gabriel.

......................

Sam couldn't believe it. His tattoo was back! Different word, though. This time it read Did you miss me? He quickly ran to Dean and Castiel's door, only stopping to knock. After walking in at a bad time, he had learned to be more cautious.

Sam heard a faint "come in" and all but kicked down the door.

Dean and Cas looked at him in surprise. "What is it?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

Sam showed them his wrist. "My soulmate tattoo, it's back!" He yelled.

Dean and Cas looked at him in shock. Cas quickly kissed Dean then disappeared. Sam was wondering where Cas went when he reappeared. "It's true, Gabriel is back!!" Castiel breathed out, obviously excited.

Sam wanted to cry. Out of what emotion he did not know. Happiness? Sadness? Anger? But before he could, he felt himself being whisked away. As he opened his eyes, he saw a view of the sea. He was on a balcony. He turned around and saw a short man with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. "Did you miss me?" Gabriel smirked.

.............................

Gabriel was nervous obviously. His dad had just brought him back, and then left again, mumbling something about a cat blog. Gabriel had tried to look for him of course, but he was hidden.

So, he decided to talk to Sam. After all, he was his soulmate. His words engraved in his head were now what the hell! So yeah, you could say he was nervous. "Did you miss me?" Gabe asked with a smirk, trying to cover up how nervous he was.

Sam stared at him. "What the hell?" He choked out.

Gabriel was about to explain when Sam started walking towards him, with a murderous glint in his eye. "I'm going to kill you," Sam scowled.

Gabriel decided that hey, if Sammy was angry, then that was alright. He deserved the chance to be angry. So Gabriel mentally prepared himself for a slap, and an aggressive lecture. What he did not expect was a hug.

Gabriel, of course, was glad that he wasn't going to be hurt. Sam sometimes scared him. But then it got hard to breathe, so Sam let go. "I thought you were dead, Lucifer stabbed you, you were dead, and then my tattoo was gone, and then Cas and Dean finally got together, cause they are soulmates, but I thought you were gone, but then my tattoo came back, what the hell happened-" Sam rattled on, but Gabriel stopped him.

"Sammoose, calm down. Of course I'm not dead. Dad brought me back, then left saying something about a cat blog. I'm fine. But Cassie and Dean are together?" 

Sam chuckled, but never once took his eyes off of the Archangel. "Yeah, they are soulmates. It was kind of obvious though, and the tension was killing me."

Gabriel nodded. Of course, his brother would get the other Winchester. So that left... "And Adam? What about him? Whose his soulmate?" Gabriel asked.

Sam looked lost. "Who is Adam?"

.................................

Sam was confused. His soulmate was alive and well, thanks to God, and now he was asking about an Adam. Gabriel looked surprised. "Your half-brother. Adam Milligan. Ring a bell?" He prompted. 

Sam eyes widened. "Shit, we forgot about him!! He is still in the cage!" Sam cried.

He felt really bad. "How do you forget your own brother? I have a million, but I know all their names!!" Gabriel asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I was soulless for a while, Cas became the new God, then we had to deal with leviathans, Dean and Cas were sent to purgatory, and we are trying to close Hells gates, no thanks to the demon tablet. So we have been a bit busy, OK?" Sam snapped back, trying to keep back the guilt.

Gabes eyes widened in shock. "You were soulless?" He asked.

"Yeah, while my soul was still stuck in Lucifers cage." Sam commented, still beating himself up.

He all of the sudden felt a pair of arms around him. He turned around to a pair of lips meeting his. Sam was shocked, but sank into the kiss. He had missed those lips. And the feeling of those arms around his neck...

Gabriel soon broke off the kiss. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I wish I could have saved you."

Sam smiled. "Well, you may have not saved me, but you can save Adam," he suggested.

Gabriel grinned, then disappeared.

...........................

Dean was watching Captain America with Cas, when all of the sudden there was a flapping of wings. "Gabriel?" Dean asked, standing up. "Your alive. And with Sam. And, whose this?" 

Dean pointed at the blonde. All three sighed. "This is Adam. Our half brother. Who we left in the cage. Ring a bell?" Sam asked.

Dean gasped. "Shit! Adam, I'm so sorry. Oh my god, how are you? Are you ok? When Sam got his soul back, he was seeing Lucifer. What about you?" Dean started acting like his older brother self.

Adam shrugged. "Michael protected me mostly, and then Gabriel erased what memories I had of the cage that were bad, so I'm good."

Dean chuckled nervously. "So, are we on good terms, or..."

Adam walked up and slapped Dean. "Now we are. Almost. Expect some spiders in your bed anytime soon," Adam warned.

Dean nodded, rubbing his cheek. "Warning noted. But how..." Dean trailed off as Gabriel walked to Dean and Cas.

"Helloooooo, trickster!! I see that you and Cas finally got your heada out of your asses and are now together. Good. Well, that's enough greetings for me. I'm out!" Gabriel exclaimed.

He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared. Along with Sam. Leaving a confused Cas, Dean, and a bored-looking Adam. "So, want a tour of the bunker?" Dean offered nervously.

Adam looked around them, then shrugged. "Sure."

................................

Sam opened his eyes. They were at a college. It looked sort of familiar. Then it hit him. "Gabe, you didn't," Sam gasped.

Gabriel smiled. "What can I say, I am a hopeless romantic."

Sam chuckled. Then he pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. "I really missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Sammoose."


End file.
